The Ranger
by imorgan13
Summary: Lady Artemis once fell in love with the skilled hunter Orion. Ever since, she has denied the feeling of love. But what happens when she cant fight feelings for another? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Greek gods. Hell, I barely own the OC but whatever. **

**Chapter 1: Memories **

(Artemis's POV)

_2,000 years ago…_

I shouldn't have allowed him in my hunt. I had fallen desperately in love with him. And, as he lay dying in my arms from the scorpion's poison, my heart was breaking in two. "Artemis….," he whispered, "I know that thou have taken an oath of solitude, but before I pass, I must confess my love for thee……." He gasped in pain as the poison coursed through his system. "I love thee too…," I choked through tears. His sea green eyes stared into my silvery gray, and I watched as he passed and faded into the void……

*****************************************

_2,000 years LATER…_

I blink back tears as I gaze up at the night sky, at the stars where my one true love existed. I sighed and told my Huntresses to set up camp. _It has been nearly 2 millennia, _I thought as I watched my lieutenant, Thalia, sprinting towards me. I didn't realize something was wrong until she pointed behind me. "Lady Artemis!" she shouted. I turned to see the very creature that killed my love behind me, poised to strike. It lunged towards me, but suddenly a black tipped arrow slammed into the beast. It gave out a screech of agony and burst into ashes. I turned to the source of the arrow and gasped. Standing about a hundred feet away stood a tall hooded figure holding a longbow….

**It's probably not all that good but I'm trying so… review plz! No flames plz but constructive criticism is allowed. Oh and Artemis might seem kinda OCC but it will be explained in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I do own my OC. **

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

Artemis's POV:

The figure stood there, the hood on the cloak shadowing his face. Behind him group of men stood, waiting for an order from they're leader. Then he spoke. "Lady Artemis! We come on the order of our lord Apollo. He requests we assist you in our hunt. Do we have permission to advance?" His voice, though young and wary, was strong and full of confidence. I bit my cheek as I realized he sounded exactly like Orion. I said, "Yes young Ranger of Apollo. You may enter the camp of the Hunters. But I warn both you and your men: stay away from my Hunters or you will feel my wrath!" He turned and gave his men orders to set up their camp. I turned to Thalia, my lieutenant. "After they set up they're camp, I want you to send for their leader. I will meet this commander of Apollo's Rangers."

************************************************

**A\N: I don't know if Apollo even has a group but I made it up to fit. Oh and here' where the romance starts**

James POV:

I watched as my men set up camp. I can't believe that Apollo would send us here without coming himself. "I need you to watch my sister," he said. "The war is almost upon us. I don't want her hurt." How does an immortal goddess get hurt? I don't know but Apollo was worried so I didn't have much choice. So I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, freezing in the snow as my men set up camp. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't see the girl enter the tent. I drew my Stygian iron sword and said, "Who are you?" She said, "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis." She had black hair and startling blue eyes, but she had the same clam look that Hunters have. "Lady Artemis wants you to come with me."

***********************************************

The girl led me through a series of tents until we finally came to a large grey tent with a crescent moon symbol on front. Thalia said, "Presenting Lady Artemis!" and I walked in to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her light brown hair cascaded over her shoulder, covering part of her beautiful face. She didn't wear any make-up, but her natural beauty made up for that. She seemed young in her silver hunting gown, but I could see the wisdom and thousands of years of experience in her deep, silvery, eyes that reminded me of the moonlight. She spoke, and her voice mesmerizing me, said "Welcome, Ranger. What is thy name?" I said, "I am James Adrian King, son of Hades and lieutenant of Apollo's Rangers." Artemis looked at me as though she was bored, but I could tell she was looking me over, sizing me up. I stood there for what seemed like hours until, finally, she whispered, "You are dismissed."

I backed out of the tent and made my way back to camp.

************************************************

Artemis's POV:

My heart sped up as the boy walked through the door of the tent. The resemblance between him and Orion was almost uncanny. He was tall with caramel skin and hair as black as the night. His eyes were a frightening shade of maroon. His body was well toned but he was able to hide most of his shape under the dark cloak that seemed to be one with the night. His voice, rich and deep, rang out as he said, "I am James Adrian King, son of Hades." It shocked to hear him say this. Hades has broken his vow? I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot that the boy was still in the tent. I dismissed him and went back to my thoughts, oblivious to the fact that Aphrodite had sent her son, Eros, to come and wreak havoc on both my hunters and me….

**So what do you people think? Sorry if the chapters are too short for you guys. Thanks for the reviews, they've been a big help!!!**

**imorgan13**


End file.
